the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SunriseDaisy/House of Anubis Wiki Awards 2014 Results
So the results are in! Thanks to everyone who voted and nominated! The users who won 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place will recieve their appropriate medals. Please do not get upset if what you voted for didn't win or if you were nominated for something and you didn't win. This is not something to get upset over and we should keep a positive atmosphere on this wiki! We should all be proud of each other and our beloved show. (First place is the color of maroon and italicized to distinguish it as the winner. Honorable mention is basically fourth place.) Winners Favorite Character Honorable Mention: Nina Martin, Amber Millington, and Willow Jenks (tie) Third Place: Joy Mercer and Alfie Lewis Second Place: Fabian Rutter ''First Place: Patricia Williamson'' Favorite Villain Honorable Mention: Victor Rodenmaar Jr. and Caroline Denby (tie) Third Place: Robert Frobisher-Smythe Second Place: Rufus Zeno ''First Place: Senkhara'' Favorite Sinner Honorable Mention: Alfie Lewis Third Place: Willow Jenks Second Place: Patricia Williamson ''First Place: Fabian Rutter'' Favorite Pairing Honorable Mention: Joytricia, Walfie, and Jeroy (tie) Third Place: Patrome Second Place: Peddie ''First Place: Fabina'' Note: I just noticed that I accidentally put Fabina twice in the answer choices so the votes for both Fabina options have been combined. Favorite Newcomer Honorable Mention: Robert Frobisher-Smythe Third Place: Dexter Lloyd Second Place: KT Rush ''First Place: Willow Jenks'' Favorite Cast Member Honorable Mention: Klariza Clayton and Nathalia Ramos (tie) Third Place: Ana Mulvoy Ten Second Place: Jade Ramsey ''First Place: Brad Kavanagh'' Most Shocking Moment Honorable Mention: Sophia being an eternal servant of Ra, Eddie losing his Osirian powers, Claudia Jessie (Sophia) not being a replacement for Nathalia (Nina, The Sinners, Finding out Eddie is the Osirian, and Joy appearing in the audience at the play (in Season 1) (tie) Third Place: Sinners needing the staff for their plans and Mabian happening (tie) Second Place: Nina/Nathalia leaving ''First Place: Victor (and Corbierre) leaving'' Favorite Image Honorable Mention: Tumblr_static_hoa.gif and Hoa111.gif Third Place: House_of_Anubis_is_the_best.jpg Second Place: Tumblr_ly0dlkVHHX1qgyswfo1_r1_500 ''First Place: Sinner King Fabes'' Favorite Quote Honorable Mention: "Sibuna me!" ~ Amber Third Place: "Oh, this is the girls' toilet! I can see that now." ~ Fabian; and "Amber, what with the cloves of garlic? This isn’t Twilight." ~ Fabian (tie) Second Place: "And who will be next? Will it be the pretty girl, or the clown? Or the angry girl? Or your precious boy?" ~ Senkhara; "My chosen one." ~ Fabian to Nina; "Falls out of his chair in amazement." ~ Alfie; "To squee or not to squee...SQUEE." ~ Willow; and "Anyone who doesn't have a a pendulum swinging in front of their face, shut up!" ~ Patricia (tie) ''First Place: "It's Ammut O'Clock!" - "You have five minutes precisely." - "And then I want to hear you all drop!" ~ Sinners Patricia, Fabian, and Alfie; and "It's 10 O'Clock! You have five minutes precisely... And then I want to hear a pin drop!" ~ Victor (tie)'' Favorite Episode Honorable Mention: The Touchstone of Ra Third Place: House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever Second Place: House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows First Place:'House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom'' '''Best Blogger Honorable Mention: DaGrandeSibuna Third Place: DanBing Second Place: LlamaSpearsTimberlake ''First Place: Corbierr'' Best Blog Honorable Mention: Enjoy Your Stay (Ch.1) by SinnerOfRandomess and Brad Kavanagh - TeenHoot Event by DaGrandeSibuna (tie) Third Place: House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 1 by Corbierr Second Place: Characters and Ships Throughout A Series by Clacier ''First Place: The Friendships of Anubis, and why we should love them (even if the writers didn't) by Corbierr '' Most Dedicated User Honorable Mention: N/A Third Place: N/A Second Place: Houseofanubisfan, AnubisSibunaAunbis, and Corbierr (tie) ''First Place: Peddielover14'' Best User Fanfiction Honorable Mention: Anubis Storytellers - SinnerOfRandomness Third Place: Death - LlamaSpearsTimberlake Second Place: Enjoy Your Stay (Ch.1) by SinnerOfRandomess and Forever Young (tie) ''First Place: House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 1 by Corbierr'' Best HOA Fan Video Honorable Mention: *Jerome & The Anubis Girls* Womanizer by MusicalWheaten and The Anubis Games(Hunger Games Trailer with HOA Clips) by EugeneSLover98 Third Place: House of Anubis~ Keep Holding On by MissPotterObsessed Second Place: Nothing Without Love *Multiship* by MusicalWheaten ''First Place: Goodbye *Fabina* by MusicalWheaten'' Biggest Fangirl/Fanboy Honorable Mention: LittleIrish*, Houseofanubisfan, and DaGrandeSibuna (tie) Third Place: DanBing and MamuelRoriTessie (tie) Second Place: LlamaSpearsTimberlake ''First Place: AnubisSibunaAunbis and SibunaSeason34 (tie)'' Friendliest User Honorable Mention: Corbierr and TearsOfGold451 (tie) Third Place: Houseofanubisfan, MsEraserCollector, Peddielover14, and HOA2012 (tie) Second Place: CDragon13, Bliss~Angel, DanBing, and MamuelRoriTessie (tie) ''First Place: AnubisSibunaAunbis and Liv2night (tie)'' Best User Without Administrative Rights Honorable Mention: N/A Third Place: LlamaSpearsTimberlake Second Place: Peddielover14 ''First Place: AnubisSibunaAunbis'' Randomest User Honorable Mention: LlamaSpearsTimberlake Third Place: SibunaSeason34 Second Place: Corbierr ''First Place: SinnerOfRandomness'' Best Icon Honorable Mention: Bliss~Angel and Houseofanubisfan (tie) Third Place: DanBing, SinnerOfRandomness, and MamuelRoriTessie (tie) Second Place: Peddielover14 and AnubisSibunaAunbis (tie) ''First Place: Corbierr'' Best Profile Design Honorable Mention: N/A Third Place: LittleIrish* Second Place: AnubisSibunaAunbis ''First Place: Peddielover14'' Most Original Username Honorable Mention: LlamaSpearsTimberlake, TearsOfGold451, and AnubisSibunaAunbis (tie) Third Place: MsEraserCollector and SunriseDaisy (tie) Second Place: Corbierr ''First Place: SinnerOfRandomness'' Best Userbox Honorable Mention: N/A Third Place: , , and Second Place: ''First Place: '' Most Favorable Administrator Honorable Mention: N/A Third Place: Clacier and Sibuna Forever (tie) Second Place: SunriseDaisy ''First Place: Corbierr'' Category:Blog posts